


Take Me Home (To You)

by lilacpages17



Series: Minsung Oneshots [4]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheesy, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, this is literally the softest things I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages17/pseuds/lilacpages17
Summary: Minho and Jisung are each other's homes.In a world as big and confusing as ours, it’s a wonderful thing.





	Take Me Home (To You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super indulgently fluffy fic because I need some of that in my life at the moment, sorry not sorry.  
School/life is rough so I wrote this to cope. Basically no plot but it’s soft Minsung so no complaining lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and as usual any and all comments, kudos, and suggestions are appreciated! Enjoy lovelies~

To Jisung, Minho smells and feels like home. After hours upon hours of studying and forced social interaction, frustration spent on useless homework with a few arguments with professors, coming home is like a warm embrace. In fact, it is exactly that. When Minho wraps his arms around the younger and leans down to whine in his hair about how much he missed his little squirrel, Jisung can’t help but feel like life isn’t half as bad as he sometimes makes it out to be. 

“Sungieeeeeee. You spent so long at the studio again! I’m missing out on my beauty sleep.” Minho pouted petulantly. Jisung rolled his eyes and attempted to waddle inside their small apartment, a clingy Minho on his back. 

“Hyung, you know you’re beautiful even at 3 am running purely on spite and red bull. Also, you know you don’t have to wait for me to go to bed. Just say you missed me and go.” Minho made an affronted sound but didn’t move away or dispute the point, simply nuzzling his nose into the back of Jisung’s neck. 

“Baby your hair is getting long again.” Jisung hummed and removed his shoes haphazardly. Their apartment wasn’t exactly what Jisung had imagined when Chan had said he knew a guy who rented for cheap. The space was only 3 rooms and the kitchen didn’t even have an oven (Minho insisted this was probably a good thing considering Jisung almost started a fire in a microwave, go forbid he had access to something stronger). But it was theirs. In Jisung’s book, that was more than enough to make up for the occasionally leaky ceiling and bruises from knocking into the walls in the shower cabin. 

“Are you gonna pay for the haircut?” Minho scoffed at the question. 

“As if. I can get the scissors out though if you want cheap.” The elder replied snarkily. The two continued to teeter their way inside, Jisung unceremoniously flopping down on the bed that took up half of the room. Minho had insisted that it was worth it to get a bigger bed and lose space for a couch and Jisung found himself thankful for that as he sank into the cushions with his warm boyfriend on his back. After a bit of shuffling, the two were facing each other on the bed. Jisung looked at the elder’s eye bags and frowned slightly. Both of the boys had been incredibly busy as of late, classes and projects taking up all their spare time. Jisung was hard at work with his music production resumé and Minho had a dance showcase coming up that left him with sore muscles and scratched knees that Jisung would gently rub and kiss better at the end of the day. 

“You should really get some sleep hyung.” Jisung traced the edges of Minho’s face with a gentle hand, ruffling his hair slightly and looking on with concerned eyes. 

“I’ve been trying! I even came home early today.” Minho placed his arm across Jisung’s body and pulled the brunet in, causing him to let out a small yelp as the boy placed a slow kiss to his forehead. “I brought you takeout too.” 

“Oh my god I love you.” Jisung groaned happily. He hadn’t eaten all day and the prospect of cheap Chinese food was looking akin to a 5 star meal in his book. 

“You only love me for my thighs and wallet admit it.” 

“I mean they definitely don’t hurt.” Jisung smiled cheekily. Minho let out a dramatic gasp and tried to pull away, always having the energy to be over-the-top. The younger immediately pulled him back and laughed, muttering fake apologies and peppering his neck with kisses. The giggle that Minho let out was Jisung’s favorite sound. The way he laughed made Jisung think of bells tinkling on a snowy day, the shy sound mingling with the crisp air in their chilly apartment. 

If Jisung could describe Minho in one word, it would be ethereal. It wasn’t just about his appearance (although that wasn’t a lie either considering the man was a god). Minho was a bizarre mix of confident and talented with a bit of clumsy and ridiculously random, a hint of softness that only Jisung got to see. He loved how he was able to stand up for what he believed even when the odds were against him, how he never gave in despite being put down time after time. Minho was a flower that managed to stay in bloom even when the world rained down all its miseries on him - he stood back up proudly and laughed in the face of those who said he wouldn’t. 

He treated Jisung like he was his entire world and, many times, the younger didn’t know how to handle it. After a lifetime of being told he was too loud, too headstrong, and too much of a daydreamer, Jisung couldn’t understand how Minho could handle all of his midnight rants and panic attacks. Minho cuddled with him on Friday nights and shared bowls of ramen on cold days. He bought them couple scarves and talked about one day living in a house together with 3 cats and a garden full of catnip and bluebells. 

“Hey Sungie, off to dreamland already?” Minho had been watching his lover with a fond look on his face, content to see the other relaxed on a mountain of blankets. Jisung spaced out often enough for the elder to know when to just let his mind wander and when to pull him back down. Jisung nodded sleepily and smiled back, burrowing his face into Minho’s chest. 

If home to Jisung smelled like Minho, then to the elder it smelled like Jisung. It was the scent of hot chocolate and fireplaces, the floral shampoo that somehow matched. A mix of winter and spring, ice and rain in a stormy boy that faced the world with his heart on his sleeve. 

“Tell me about your day.” Jisung hummed to Minho while the elder ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. 

“Ok so it all started when I nearly missed the bus this morning…” Jisung lifted his head and watched Minho’s face morph as he switch from topic to topic, the emotions clear and unguarded. The brunet smiled and stared, content in the warmth. Somewhere along the way, Jisung felt his eyes start to flutter closed, the day finally catching up with him. Minho stopped mid sentence when the younger yawned. He pressed their foreheads together and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

“Sleepy, sunshine?” Jisung nodded slightly and chased his lips when the elder leaned back. With a small chuckle, Minho leaned in again and the two shared a few sweet kisses. There was nothing passionate or heated about it, just a sense of calm at the familiarity of the other in their arms. Jisung found himself shy even after all this time, even though the physical affection was always carefree and open in front of their friends. When it was just the two of them the gestures were something more intimate and soft- a depth to the simplest of touches and words that made Jisung’s heart beat faster and his ears heat up. After a few more minutes of slow making out, Minho pulled away and laughed as Jisung whined again. 

“Hyunggggg!” 

“Come on Sungie, let’s eat before you pass out on me.” Minho sat up slowly, pulling up a jelly Jisung as he protested weakly. The younger’s growling stomach betrayed his fatigue as Minho tugged the other up. 

“Fine, fine. But you are washing my hair after this because I’m lazy and always bang my elbows.” Minho rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, ruffling Jisung’s already messy hair. He leaned down slightly. 

“I love you, by the way.” A kiss to the younger’s nose. “So-” A kiss to his cheeks. “Much.” A kiss to his eyelids as they fluttered in surprise. Jisung felt his face warm at the onslaught of gestures and wasn’t sure how his heart hadn’t given out yet. 

“Min-hyung stop!” 

“You know you love it.” The elder leaned in again. 

“Ok yeah, I do.” As the two kissed one more time, Jisung thought about how he didn’t know a home could be so warm with such crappy central heating. He thought about all the polaroid photos plastered on their wall in place of frames and the piles of clothes in their closet that combined everything from pastel sweatshirts to dance shorts. 

Jisung knew they would end up on the floor eating cheap food and laughing about dumb memes Felix had sent them or arguing over who got to eat the last spring roll. He thought about how the night would end in a pile of pillows and stuffies on a bed made for two. 

Yeah. Minho was Jisung’s home and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
